


Warriors

by cirque



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: Flash Fiction, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-29
Updated: 2012-12-29
Packaged: 2017-11-22 19:55:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/613651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cirque/pseuds/cirque
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Girls grew up fast on Olympus, ready or not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warriors

There wasn’t time for feeling overlooked. They took aim at each other, at their cities, at their brothers; gave them hell for the sake of it. Girls grew up fast on Olympus, ready or not.

Nomads will die if you lock them up. When there wasn’t a war on, someone to fight, they felt ill, got cranky with desperation. They shot arrows at scruffy juniper trees, itching for mankind to call them to battle.

They get lost in the madness of Olympus, two daughters in a haze of sons, watching hypersonic mysteries tumble below. All they ever do is wait, clutching bows and arrows, that familiar lightning-in-a-bottle scratch of their craft.


End file.
